Maybe Later
by xerisa
Summary: [Oneshot] I never get disregarded, Sakura. Ever. [Warning: OOC Sasuke and it's just a random idea]


**Summary: **I never get disregarded, Sakura. Ever.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

-

Maybe Later 

Sasuke twitched violently as he tried his best to just ignore his companion who was curiously observing an object in her hands… much to his dismay. She, however, was oblivious to the fact that she was causing his sorrowful pain of annoyance. "I wonder what's so special about this…" She kept mumbling once in a while, making him completely ignored.

He cleared his throat, but she paid no attention to him, nevertheless.

With this, Sasuke was more than frustrated. This has to be the most frustrating moment for him. He wasn't used to _anyone_ not paying attention to him, especially when we're talking about Sakura. Normally, in early mornings, she would greet him. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" A huge smile plastered on her face, and in occasional times, only a small smile. With her smiles, Sasuke could sense if there was a problem. However, now was far more than a problem. She didn't even acknowledged his presence and instead smiled like an idiot while staring at the glowing flask!

Oh yes, Sasuke was infuriated! So aggravated that he can hardly contain it (which explains the involuntary twitches)!

"Dweeb," he mumbled under his breath as he glanced at her from the sides of his eyes. She didn't even react to what he just said, even if he made it loud enough for her to hear.

Suddenly, he lit up with an idea whirring in his head. He grinned maniacally and then got out a kunai, toying with it. "Hey, Sakura, have you ever had this feeling of killing someone because he or _she _kept ignoring you for something as idiotic as that freakishly glowing bottle you're holding?" Instead of acquiring an answer, she _just _kept staring at the container. She _just _absolutely turned her back on the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. She had _just _committed a crime in Sasuke's eyes. She had _just _taken the first step in the method of suicide. She _just _made _the _Uchiha Sasuke truly left out.

"Sakura," he snarled lowly. He was desperate now. "Sakura, quit it!"

"Oh sorry, Sasuke, did you say something?"

"I said, quit it!"

Sakura didn't even look at him. "Quit? Quit what?"

"Stop ignoring—" Sasuke was cut off when Sakura hushed him. He fumed. According to the "Rules To Not Make An Uchiha Mad" Book 9 Rule 134087. _You should never hush an Uchiha by any circumstances for it would result an Uchiha being devastated and overwhelmed and you'll die. _"Maybe later, Sasuke." She spoke to him.

Sakura brought the container to her ears, as if it was telling her something. She nodded her head once in a while. "Oh. Okay."

"What? What does it say now?" He said sarcastically.

"The great mystic spirit says it's mad at you, Sasuke." Sakura replied, finally staring at him but it didn't make him feel better! The way she looked at him weirdly made him feel as if he were a freak. "Really?" He started mockingly. "Why is the great whatever mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"That's what Mystic-kun says. He says he hates guys with weird haird—"

"Uh, Mystic-_what_?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Mystic-kun! Isn't it cute?!"

His jaw dropped; his face full of utter disbelief. "You replaced _my _suffix with that non-existent material?!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the inanimate object. She replied with a loud gasp, "oh my God! Take that back! Mystic-kun is perfectly alive and you just hurt his feelings." She turned swiftly at the flask and rubbed it as if sympathizing it. "There, there, Mystic-kun. Ignore that meanie, he just have nothing to do with his dumb life."

She pointed a finger at the Uchiha prodigy, "you! How dare you tell _that _to Mystic-kun! You have no right!"

"Hah! I have every right in this world! 'Ya hear, Sakura!!! EVEERYTHING!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. "Besides I have every right to torment that damnedest object! In fact, _I'm _not going to be ignored just for a stupid bottle! Give me one reason why I shouldn't do so, huh?! Huh?! Answer me!"

"He's my boyfriend." Sakura demanded.

_He's my boyfriend._

_He's my boyfriend._

_He's my boyfriend._

_I love Coconuts._

_He's my boyfriend._

_He's my boyfriend._

He fell silent, his spirit crushed, and his heart ripped out. "What… The… Hell…" Only those words described his remorseful soul as the words echoed in his mind.

"Silence, Sasuke! You'll wake him up. We'll put this fight off for another day. Or… Maybe later."

Sasuke's anger was too immense words can't explain it! He quickly snatched the container—besides Sakura's incoherent protests, and with a quick fling of the hand, he smashed it to pieces. Stomping on it, he declared his victory. "A non-living object cannot replace me, Sakura! NEVEEERRR!! You're mine, and only mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Sasuke!! Shut up! Oh my, Mystic-kun! MYSTIC-KUN! Answer me!"

Overwhelming darkness came over Sasuke's being. He was sooo substituted for a stupid object. "Sakura, are you serious about this?" He asked, so full of hate and at the same time… fear.

"Look, Sasuke, can we talk of this some other time? Maybe later."

"No! Answer me now, God damn it!"

"Maybe, later. Mystic-kun needs—"

"Oh for the love of—" Before Sakura knew it, Sasuke already tackled her down to the soft grassy ground. He pressed his lips hard on to hers, kissing her roughly. Sakura's reaction was her eyes widely opened, and his was, well, surprised by his action but at the same time proud.

Slowly, he released the lock of their lips and stared at her still shocked expression with a vain smirk on his face. His face neared hers once more, and Sakura expected another deliciously self-proclaimed victory kiss from him but instead, he breathed in her ear huskily…

"I never get disregarded, Sakura. Ever." As he said that, he stood up, leaving her lying on the grass. "If you try and do something like that ever again, Sakura, I won't hesitate to shut you up like the way I did just a moment ago. So quit ignoring me!"

As he walked out of the training grounds, resolving to _not _show up for training for once, he smirked when she finally recovered and yelled a comeback at him.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that! I'll keep ignoring you! You just keep those (enjoyably) hungry kisses of yours! Yeah well, keep kissing me! I won't care! Hah! In fact, I'll even enjoy it while you strive to stop _me _from disregarding you. Hmph!"

He can't help but laugh heartily. "Maybe later?" He turned his head, facing her with a smug smirk on his face.

She grinned broadly.

"Count on it!"

-

**A/n: **Haha! I can't believe I wrote that. It was so short yet it was so fun to write! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. But I'm sorry if it sucks for you… I'm not good in writing so I'm apologizing now.

Oh yeah, I would like to say that I would truly appreciate it if you guys give me constructive criticism so I can work so much better. Seriously, I need to work on my writing "skills."

Anyway, it only took me a matter of minutes to write this, so I'm not blaming you if you think it's stupid. Still, I hope you guys still enjoy it.

I debated on making this suggestive, but decided on not to (seeing that _I am _just a kid). Like for example, the part about Sasuke saying "have you ever had the feeling of killing _blah blah blah…_" I thought it might be more fun if instead Sasuke said: "So, Sakura, have any plans for the night? I thought we could somehow check the springs on my bed."

But I wouldn't want this to be suggestive, so, um, yeah. But who's asking anyway.

Hmm, well, so long! Thanks for reading this!


End file.
